


Partner Up

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Penny Undertaker AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Bandit just woke up and is now starting his journey in the abandoned stringless Showdown Valley. But he’s not alone, he’s partnered up with the sweet now feisty Penny Hemsworth Undertaker.





	Partner Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I have created an AU for Showdown Bandit called Penny Undertaker AU. The summery of this AU is Penny Hemsworth being another Undertaker or an Undertaker in training under her girlfriend Miss.Undertaker. I hope you like this AU I plan on making more for this AU in the future! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bandit wasn’t up for long and just minutes after waking up he found his lovely home of Showdown Valley not friendly, colorful and lively. Showdown Valley was now a spooky, abandoned, ghost town where something can sneak up behind the one and only Showdown Bandit. 

Bandit was never scared of anything he’s been though situations such as a haunted building, a cemetery, even a ghost town, but this was different. This was his hometown now turned into the very spooky locations he has visited during the show.

Bandit flinched as he heard footsteps coming behind him. He slowly turned and saw what appeared to be a puppet with no strings walking towards him. Bandit gulped and got his Cork gun ready to aim and fire, but before he can shoot the puppet a shovel came flying out of nowhere like a boomerang. Bandit was confused and looked around the place wondering who it was that threw the shovel. 

“Miss Undertaker? Was that you?” Bandit asked. He knew she was the only puppet who had a shovel and wondered if it was her who saved Bandit. The puppet finally saw the shovel go back to the figure and saw it wasn’t Lorelei Undertaker it was someone smaller. 

The mysterious puppet blinked at Bandit before running off. Bandit was confused at who just saved him and continued on with his journey. 

Bandit continued on with his journey meeting up with Banker and Doc Carver again. He read notes left by fellow townsfolk talking about what has been going on in Showdown Valley since he left. During his journey someone, presumed to be the puppet that saved him earlier was following him around singing his signature theme song.

By the time Bandit made it to the Wilds things have gotten crazier. More stringless, puppets that looked torn with knives for hands along with a mysterious Faceless Bandit showed up making the little Bandit scared. Bandit had his gun drawn and shot a few of the stringless and Grieves. However, more and more started to show up and Bandit didn’t have time to get his Cork gun back up.

“Come on. Come on!” Bandit said to himself as he was getting his gun back up. Bandit laughed as his gun was ready to use, but a Grieves came close and sliced one of Bandit strings making the puppet yell in pain. Bandit held on to his arm and saw the sting get loose. The puppet gulped holding onto his arm stepping back he wanted to cry so badly. The Grieves finally banked him to a corner and raised his sharp hand towards Bandit.

Showdown Bandit felt time slow down as Grieves’s arm came crashing towards him. This was it; his adventure was over before it even begun. Bandit closed his eyes to accept his fate.   
However, Bandit heard the sound of the shovel hovering passed him again. Bandit opened his eyes and saw the Grieves’s head was gone as the puppet fell limp on the ground. The other enemies turned as the shovel returned and destroyed all the puppets. Bandit was in shock as the shovel went back to the puppet.

“Boy howdy! That was close!” Bandit recognized that voice. He turned and saw a familiar puppet walk towards him. Bandit’s eyes widen as he saw a familiar face with a whole new look.

“Penny?” Bandit asked. 

Penny Hemsworth smiled at her old friend. She looked the same except her clothes were torn; her beautiful blue eyes were faded, and it looked like she was spending time with Miss. Undertaker by the looks of the blood splatters on her dress. 

“Howdy there Bandit! It’s been a while!” Penny beamed. Bandit walked towards his friend and got a good look at her.

“You look…completely different then I last saw you.” Bandit commented. 

Penny smiled. “I know. I did some training since the last time you were gone!” She explained showing of her shovel skills. Bandit gave a chuckle seeing another one of his friends was all right. 

Bandit always saw Penny as a sweet, quiet girl who never got into any fight. Usually it was Miss Undertaker and him doing all of the fighting to protect her. He was surprised when he found out Penny fought all of these puppets by herself with just a shovel.

Penny looked at Bandit’s condition and saw some of his strings were ripped off. “Bandit! Your strings!” She yelled. Bandit wanted to look where his strings were loose, but Penny took Bandit’s hand and quickly took him to Doc Carver’s place. “Come on. I think Doc’s is just up ahead!” 

Penny took Bandit to Doc Carver’s to get his strings fixed. Bandit was living with one string left if it were cut who knows what would have happened to Bandit. “Take care of your strings, Bandit.” Doc Carver said finishing up with healing Bandit. 

“I know. I know.” Bandit sighed. He was given this speech by Doc Carver a couple of times now and Bandit was getting annoyed. Doc Carver glared as he finished Bandit up. Bandit got up and moved his body happy he was all cured. 

“Thanks Doc.” Penny thanked. Doc Carver nodded and went back to his business. “How do you feel Bandit?” She asked.

“I feel great!” Bandit beamed. 

Penny smiled. “Thank goodness.” She then started walking heading towards Dead Man’s Gulch. “Come on Bandit! Lets stay at Lori’s place for a bit.” Bandit smiled and followed his friend heading towards Dead Man’s Gulch, which was near Miss. Undertaker’s home. 

Miss. Undertaker was just putting down the last Stringless down for the night. One of them wasn’t killed off just yet and was ready to attack Miss. Undertaker from behind, but the later was quick enough to notice and used her shovel to kill it off for good. Miss. Undertaker smiled when the Stringless fell and broke apart like the others. 

The undertaker of Showdown Valley turned hearing the door open and seeing her precious little Penny come in. “Hey Lori.” Penny waved. Miss. Undertaker smiled and gave her girlfriend a hug and a kiss. She then looked over her girlfriend’s shoulder and saw Bandit looking at them with a smile.

“Well if it isn’t the wandering Showdown Bandit.” Miss. Undertaker proclaimed. 

Bandit tipped his hat. “Howdy Miss. Undertaker.” He replied. The undertaker smiled back and walked on over to Bandit.

“I have a task for you.” Bandit looked up at his friend wondering what she had planed in store. “I left my skeleton key somewhere in Dead Man’s Gulch. Be a dear and go fetch it for me.” 

Bandit nodded. “Got it!” He said giving a salute. He marched towards the door ready to retrieve Miss. Undertaker’s skeleton key.

“Don’t wake the dead!” Penny called out. “We just put them down for the night!” She wasn’t sure if Bandit heard Penny’s warnings and left. Penny sighed, got her shovel ready and was about to head out the door.

Miss. Undertaker grabbed Penny confused where she was going. “Where are you going?” She asked.

“Going to help Bandit.” Penny replied.

Miss. Undertaker held her girl tight. “Penny you’ve gone for a while since putting down the dead. Don’t you want to take a rest? Bandit can handle this!”

Penny shook her head. “But Bandit can’t handle what’s out there! I’ve seen what happens to puppets that went passed there. He needs all the help he can get!”

Miss. Undertaker sighed. She too had seen what happened to the residents of Showdown Valley who went passed here and it wasn’t very pretty. She was most concerned with Penny after what happened with her eyes, and didn’t want more damage done to her. 

“Lori. Please trust me on this. I can help Bandit.” Penny begged. Miss. Undertaker wasn’t quite sure on Penny’s word. Despite her iris faded it still had a bit of determination and courage she and Bandit would be fine.

Miss. Undertaker sighed and gave in. “Alright, but promise me you’ll be safe.” 

Penny chuckled. “I know! Trust me.” She said with a smile. Miss. Undertaker smiled and gave Penny a kiss before the later left Miss. Undertaker’s place to help Bandit. However, Penny stopped as she opened the door and turned to face Lorelei Undertaker one more time before heading out to help Bandit.


End file.
